Not Quite a Vampire, Not quite a Human
by Honey-Lilac-Sun
Summary: Post Eclipse.What will Bella do when Tanya shows up to visit the Cullens? Bella thinks that she wants to be more than just friends with Edward. Have Bella's worst suspicions come true, or is she just paranoid as usual?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. This is my first Fanfiction so go easy. **

Semi-filtered sunlight woke me much too early. I groaned and rolled over not wanting to wake. Trying to get comfortable I rolled over again and then I was falling. I landed on something hard, even harder than the floor but much more preferable, Edward's arms.

"Ooops," I muttered, embarrassed.

"I'll say," came a sarcastic voice from above me. A velvet, musical, god-like voice. A voice that I'd follow anywhere, one that could persuade me to do anything it wanted......

"Bella?"

The voice was anxious now. I shook my head to clear it and ordered myself to focus, but before I could right myself I was on my feet. Edward leaned down to kiss me and the room spun. He chuckled; probably at what he thought was the after-effect of his close proximity. Emmett wasn't the only vampire who found me human reactions amusing. I shrugged off my dizziness and pulled his lips back to mine, I wasn't finished kissing him.

He held me close and nuzzled my neck with his nose, his smooth, perfect arms snaked around my waist, pulling me tightly against him.

I couldn't help giggling, his breath tickled my neck. Unfortunately this cause him to pull away, confused. Then his expression quickly turned teasing; I sighed wondering how he planned to mock me this time.

"Bella, I'm not going to kiss you again if all you're going to do is laugh, vampires have feelings too," he pouted at me and fluttered his eyelashes.

It was childish, I know but I felt jealous, even when he was being ridiculous Edward still took my breath away.

He rolled his eyes probably at how my brain had just liquefied and was sloshing about inside my head. Annoyed, I rolled my eyes back, mocking him. At that moment he pounced. I tried to squirm away but it was no use, he had already begun to tickle the stretch of bare stomach that had become exposed, there was no way that I was going to win this one. Unless.....

"Don't even try pretending to faint, Bella, It won't work."

Stupid vampire.

Then he froze, a marble statue of Adonis. His expression flickered from confused, to worried and back again. But before I could ask any questions he mumbled one word that made me ice over.

"Tanya"

No way. There was no way that I was going to be in the same room as that vampire seducer. No freaking way.

**A/N: Review please, they make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I think this is actually going somewhere but forgive me if it drags on a bit. Also I like to type in a rush so you might spot some typos I missed while proofreading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight.

"What?"

"Tanya, she's coming here."

"Here? Here as in your house, here?" Well obviously she wasn't coming to experience the rain in Forks. There _had _to be an ulterior motive.

"Yes, Bella," he was speaking slowly, clearly hoping that this would make me understand faster.

He was sadly mistaken.

I did my best to stay calm but as Edward told me, I was a terrible actress. I tried to think of a sensible question to ask. I thought of asking how he knew, but I knew the answer to that question. Alice. Alice my psychic sister-to-be had probably had a vision, a vision he had most likely picked straight out of her head with his obtrusive 'gift'.

"Why would she come now? Our wedding is in three weeks, why can't she come with the rest of her family then?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"I don't know. They are the closest thing we have to an extended family; maybe she just wants to visit."

"All alone," I tried to take it down from interrogation to conversation but my tone was still sceptical.

"Maybe she has something to tell us," he was pulling at invisible straws; he knew that, I knew that.

I scoffed in reply.

Needing to escape his probing eyes, I made my way to his bathroom hoping a shower would relax me or at the very least distract me.

When I emerged from the bathroom wearing a new outfit, courtesy of Alice of course, Edward was still sitting on the oversized bed waiting for me.

_Of course he is, silly. He loves you. Just because Tanya is coming doesn't change the way he feels about you. He loves you and you're getting married. _

I walked up to him and stumbled into his lap. His arms immediately wrapped around me and pulled me close. I leaned in to him but instead of kissing him, like he expected, I brushed my lips against his cheek and pretended to pull away. Or at least I tried. Edward didn't seem ready to give me up; I smiled to myself, I was pleased at his reaction.

He scanned me with his soulful eyes, making me blush.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me this question roughly twenty times a day, but hearing his voice was enjoyable no matter what it was saying.

I couldn't really answer the question so I shrugged and said, "I'm hungry." If this simple statement didn't distract him I don't know what would.

It had the desired effect; I was already in his arms.

"What would you like to eat? I can make waffles now, you know." He sounded so chuffed with himself that it made me smile.

"Sure, waffles would be perfect."

After I had eaten breakfast I contented myself with watching the massive plasma screen in the Cullen's equally massive living room. They had a huge satellite dish but the only channels they had were: Sports (Emmett), Fashion and shopping ( Alice/Rosalie), Home improvement ( Esme), History and military ( Jasper) or Cars ( Edward/Rosalie). There were a couple of channels showing some medical shows but I doubted that Carlisle watched them.

I was revelling in the quiet and was lazily sprawled across Edwards lap ( the rest of the Cullen's had just left a few minutes ago for a week-end long hunting trip).

I had just gotten into the Sci-Fi romance we were watching when.....

Tap-tap-tap.

"I'll get it Tanya's here," and he sped to open the door.

_So much for having the house to ourselves. _

I scowled. I didn't want to hear anything that she had to say, so I went back up to Edward's room. I flopped onto his leather couch and stared up at the ceiling.

I could hear them talking downstairs. She sounded apologetic. I strained to hear more.

"Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Tanya you did what you had to do, we understand."

"You're _too_ good to me Edward."

I rolled my eyes and forced myself not to vomit.

"And I'm sure Bella will be as glad as I am that you came." At least he remembered me, albeit a little late.

There was a lengthy pause and then....

"Bella? Right....of course." She said it like she could barely remember who I was. Or didn't care.

So this was how it was going to be, well fine because I had no intention of being near her.


End file.
